L'Eden de ma Reine
by Kouma-sama
Summary: Après la destruction du village de Sotaba, Sunako Kirishiki réussis à fuir avec Seishin Muroi, transformé en Jinrou. Elle n'a pas oublié son rêve de créer un lieu où les shikis seraient libres mais doit fuir en Europe avant de retourner au Japon. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ferait une rencontre qui lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve... Histoire avec un OC qui sera important
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

_**Réécriture de l'histoire...**_

Peur... J'ai peur...

Pas pour moi... Mais pour elle...

Je n'ai peur que pour ma princesse, ma chère et petite reine...

Il faut qu'elle fuie ! Au plus vite ! Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ici, dans ce lieu sordide... Il faut qu'elle vive ! Quitte à me sacrifier et servir d'appâts, si elle survit, ma mort n'aura pas été en vain...

Courant le plus vite possible, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Quelle poisse que le jour se couche dans environ trente minutes... Même la nature est contre nous ! Que ce soit contre nature ou non, qu'il s'agisse d'un blasphème envers n'importe quel Dieu, je ferrais en sorte qu'elle vive, j'irais même à l'encontre de mère nature pour sauver sa vie ! Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? Nous voulions simplement un lieu qui nous appartiendrait, un lieu où nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher ! Bon sang, nous voulons simplement vivre !

J'observe aux alentours pour essayer de trouver un quelconque objet qui pourrait faire office d'arme pour ne serait-ce que tenir les interminables minutes avant que ce maudit soleil décide enfin de disparaître et de laisser place à la somptueuse lune, notre meilleure amie, notre plus grande alliée. Ironiquement, dans les ruines enflammées du manoir, de notre manoir dévorer par ces flammes scélérates, je ne pus trouver qu'une simple barre de fer qui, d'après sa forme, devait très certainement faire partie des canalisations... Bah, ça sera suffisant pour tuer tous ces misérables déchets qui essayent désespérément de s'en prendre à ma reine... _**Kirishiki Sunako**_...

« Regardez ! Il est là ! »

Et merde... Les humains sont déjà arrivés aux ruines du manoir... Moi qui croyais que les shikis positionnés à divers endroits de la route les auraient retenu plus que ça... Ils n'ont même pas tenu cinq minutes, très loin des trente minutes espéré... Disons plutôt qu'il ne reste plus que vingt minutes après un rapide coup d'œil...

Les humains sont arrivés, six pour commencer mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a bien plus qui vont arriver derrière ceux-là... Après tout, que ne feraient pas ces pestes pour tuer la génitrice de tous les monstres qui ont détruit leur si beau village... Comme si ils allaient toucher à un seul de ces cheveux ! Plutôt mourir que de les laisser s'approcher de ma reine...

Les six humains m'avaient encerclés, tous armés d'un marteau fait de gros bois, certains étés à la limite du ridicule au vu de leur taille par rapport à leur porteur. Chaque marteau était accompagné d'un pieu grossièrement taillé dans le même bois que les marteaux et vu les sacs qu'ils portaient, je me doutais qu'il devait très certainement y avoir beaucoup d'autres pieux dedans...

Je les observais tour à tour avec mes yeux vairons, mon regard n'était pas celui d'un homme en colère, ni celui d'un être demandant pitié pour sa vie... J'avais un regard calme et posé... J'avais même un petit sourire en coin accroché à mes lèvres...

Fessant tourné les tuyaux dans ma main droite, je me permis quelques mots avant de les attaquer :

« Très chères animaux, laissez-moi vous dire une chose toute simple mais tellement futile... Seul ceux qui sont prêts à mourir peuvent partir en guerre ! Faite moi donc le plaisir de tous crever comme la nourriture que vous êtes ! »

Six... Cinq... Quatre...

Trois... Deux...

Un...

Zéro...

À l'instant précis ou le soleil décidait enfin de disparaître, je me ruais sur mes pitoyables adversaires.

À l'instant précis ou le soleil disparaissait enfin, une jeep noire sortie en trombe à travers les portes de ce qui était un des garages du manoir... Elle me passa à côté et j'eus un sourire...

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous divertir... Sunako-chan... »

* * *

J'espère que le début de cette nouvelle fiction sur **Shiki** vous plais ^^

Concernant mon autre fiction sur les Happy Tree Friends, elle est annulé pour cause de démotivation... J'avais tout écrit et j'ai tout perdu...


	2. Chapitre 01, La Fuite de l'Enfer

**Chapitre 1 : **

_**La fuite de l'Enfer**_

La mort brule, elle se consume devant les yeux horrifiés des vivants, elle s'évapore sous le sang des morts...

Les maisons, les boutiques tombent en cendres... La clinique Ozaki s'effondre sous le poids de son propre toit brulé... Le temple Muroi subit le courroux des dieux... Le château de Kanemasa, celui des Kirishiki est englouti par les flammes des enfers...

Sotoba brule, incendié par la folie d'une seule femme... Tout va disparaître, victime du souffle brulant des dieux... Qu'ils soient humains ou shikis, tous tente de fuir l'enfer qui vient de naitre sous leurs yeux... Tous tente de fuir ? Non, pas tous, seul les quelque villageois encore vivant tente de fuir le sinistre, plus aucun Shiki ne tente de fuir... Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que toutes ces pauvres créatures ont rendu l'âme, définitivement cette fois-ci, sans aucune possibilité de retour dans le monde des vivants. Même les instigateurs de ce carnage sont morts...

Chizuru Kirishiki fût la première à mourir. Emmenée à un festival par le docteur Toshio Ozaki, elle fût sauvagement assassinée après avoir souffert et été terrorisé sur une estrade, un pieu enfoncer dans le cœur.

Seishirou Kirishiki, après avoir gravement blessé Yoshie contre son gré, il se suicida pour contrer l'ordre que lui avait donné Yuki Natsuno en buvant son sang... Cet ordre était très simple, « Tue toute la famille Kirishiki. ». Ne pouvant supporter le fait de tuer ce qui lui était cher, il préféra les protéger en terminant sa vie.

Ebuchi Kirishiki, le pseudo médecin de la famille fût tué comme un misérable dans les conduites d'eau de Sotoba, avec d'autres Shiki.

Yoshie Kirishiki devint une bombe humaine, préférant se sacrifier pour tuer un maximum d'humains avec elle.

Tatsumi Kirishiki mourut empalé par une des stalagmites du trou de l'enfer après y avoir été entrainé par Natsuno.

Ils sont tous morts... Tous sauf un. Un seul Kirishiki manque à l'appel... La petite reine des shikis, la première Shiki est toujours vivante. Sunako Kirishiki tente de survivre de mieux qu'elle peut dans une sorte de ruine d'église abandonnée depuis bien longtemps... Elle n'est pas seul la petite princesse... Un corps gît à ses côtés, Tomio Ookawa, le gérant du magasin d'alcools. Son corps est coupé en morceaux par l'autre personne présente... Contrairement à Tomio, cette autre personne ne veut aucun mal à la jeune demoiselle... Bien au contraire, il est venu à elle dans un seul but, le protégé... Le jeune prêtre du temple, Seishin Muroi s'approche lentement de la petite Sunako en pleure, recroquevillé contre un mur, sous un vitrail détruit par les flammes qui s'empare inlassablement de la ruine.

« Debout Sunako. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas de fuir, nous serons tous deux engloutis par les flammes.

- Je... Je ne fuirais plus... Et vous devriez rester aussi Muroi-san... Votre sang... Muroi-san, l'odeur de votre sang est en train de changer... Je veux que mon existence s'achève ici... J'ai enfin trouvé la volonté nécessaire pour enfin abandonnée ma vie... Mais si vous continuez d'exister dans ce monde, cela voudra dire que mes péchés ne seront pas effacés... C'est pour cela que je souhaite que vous restiez ici, à mes côtés, et ainsi laisser le feu purifier nos existences et effacer toutes traces de mes crimes...

- Tu n'est coupable d'aucun péché.

- Co... Comment... ?

- Le meurtre est un péché qui appartient au monde des humains. Tu n'es pas humaine Sunako, de ce fait, les notions humaines telles que le péché ou le jugement pour un péché ne peuvent s'appliquer à toi.

- Alors c'est... C'est encore plus cruel Muroi-san...

- Effectivement. Tout ce qui nous reste n'est autre que le désespoir. Ayant été banni du monde des humains, il ne nous reste plus qu'à continuer d'aller dans l'avant dans ces terres désolés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je... ne veux pas continuer de vivre cette misérable vie...

- Même si tu ne le désire point, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois accepter le désespoir qui est en toi et continuer d'aller de l'avant pour poursuivre ta vie en l'honneur des âmes disparues.

- Vous voulez dire... Continuer de me battre ?

- Oui Sunako, oui. C'est ce que je pense... »

Sotoba brûle.

Le feu immonde les rues... Les flammes consument les maisons, les boutiques...

L'enfer se délecte des divers corps d'humains et de shikis tombés durant le conflit ainsi que du temple qui lui a été servi par le somptueux carnage des villageois. Le feu contrôle toute la petite vallée, il dévore les trois montagnes qui cernent Sotoba. Les derniers survivants n'ont en aucun cas les moyens d'espérer éteindre l'incendie...

Il s'étend de façon continue et constante... Le sinistre est visible de village voisin de Mizobe. Ces derniers ne peuvent laisser le feu se propager plus... Les autorités décident donc d'envoyer à Sotoba de nombreux camions de pompiers, des hélicoptères de secoure ainsi que de nombreuses ambulances dans l'espoir de sauver les habitants.

Ils accélèrent, conduisant à très grande vitesse sur la route nationale qui relie les deux villages. Plus vite ils arrivent, plus de chances auront-ils de trouver des survivants. N'est-ce pas... ?

Sur la route, ils croisent une voiture bleue qui les croise. Vient-elle de Sotoba, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'arrêter discuter, le monstrueux incendie prend priorité sur tout le reste ! Quand bien même ce sont des villageois, s'ils arrivent à conduire, c'est qu'ils vont bien.

Jamais les pompiers de Mizobe n'auraient pu penser que la voiture qu'ils venaient à peine de croiser était le lieu de refuge de l'instigatrice de cette catastrophe. L'instigatrice certes mais aussi une victime, une victime du génocide commis par les villageois. Elle est là, la jeune demoiselle, enfermé dans une grande malle aussi noire que la nuit, protéger de l'arrivée imminente de l'aube, sauvé du monde extérieur si hostile, si cruel envers elle.

Son sauveur est nouveau serviteur, Muroi-san conduit tranquillement comme rien ne pressait. On ne pouvait croire que quelques heures auparavant, il avait sauvagement assassiné quelqu'un pour protéger sa nouvelle maitresse, pour protéger celle qui lui avait permis de voir la vérité de ce monde... Il était très calme en y repensant, inhumainement calme même. Il n'avait pas peur d'être poursuivis pour son crime atroce. Après tout, il n'était plus soumis aux règles des mortels, lui le nouveau Jinrou de la petite Sunako. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il observa le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture et vit les flammes ravagées la montagne. Il eut un petit rire mais ses yeux montraient une très grande peine. Il détestait ce village ou sa vie lui était dictée depuis le jour de sa naissance jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il le haïssait plus que tout ! Mais c'était son lieu de vie, le lieu ou il était né, le lieu ou sa vie a profondément changé le jour il rencontra sa petite princesse... Elle qui était bien plus vieille que lui, elle lui avait montré la vérité ainsi que la voie à suivre. Bien qu'elle l'ait tué, il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, elle l'avait sauvé. Dans son esprit, il était donc toute a fait normal de la sauver du monde et de rester à ses côtés pour la protéger éternellement. Retournant son attention sur la route, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer quelques petites paroles. Pour qui ? Sa maitresse ? Dieu, le Diable... ? Ou simplement pour lui-même...

« Quel ironie... Le village cerné par la mort a succombé à la mort elle même... Pourvu que les âmes des défunts, qu'ils aient été humain ou shiki, reposent en paix...»

Après ces derniers mots dit, comme un dernier hommage à Sotoba, Seishin continuait de rouler sur la même direction dans un grand silence en l'honneur des disparus...

_Une semaine plus tard, en début de soirée..._

_POV Seishin Muroi_

« Seishin-san, nous allons partir pour l'Europe. »

C'est ce qu'avait décrété la demoiselle Kirishiki sur un ton sans appel. Nous avions pris refuge dans une des petites maisons secondaire de la famille. Il fallait nous faire oublier, après tout, nous étions des survivants de Sotoba, de ce fait, si quelqu'un savait ou nous nous trouvions, nous serions automatiquement interrogés pour savoir ce qui s'est passer au village. Dans le pire des cas, si d'autres survivants nous trouvaient, ils nous tueraient sans autre forme de procès. Après tout, nous étions ceux qui ont détruit leurs domiciles ainsi que leurs vies.

Nous... Oui, j'utilise la première personne du pluriel. Je ne me considère plus comme un humain. L'homme du nom de Seishin Muroi est mort à Sotoba. Je suis maintenant un jinrou, le remplaçant de Tatsumi, le nouveau serviteur de Sunako, Seishin Kirishiki. J'avais promis à Tatsumi de la protéger et je le ferrais. Elle m'a libéré.

Je regardais Sunako, assise près de la fenêtre. Je lui avais servi une coupe de sang dès son réveil, elle en avait bien besoin après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle tient fermement contre elle un cadre dont je ne connais que trop bien la photo. Sa famille, Seishirou, Chizuru, Yoshie, Ebushi et Tatsumi. Toute sa famille au grand complet juste avant qu'ils ne déménagent à Sotoba. Bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'une famille en apparence, c'était des gens auxquelles Sunako tenait énormément. Leur mort atroce l'avait marqué bien plus que la mort des autres shikis. Depuis que nous étions arrivé ici et qu'elle avait trouvé cette photo quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne l'avait plus lâché une seule fois, même quand elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée...

« Sunako, pourquoi vouloir aller en Europe ?

- Seishirou et Tatsumi venaient d'Angleterre, c'est donc là que je désire aller. Nous devons récupérer des biens que mon _père_ m'avait légués, moi sa _fille_. Nous irons ensuite en France et nous y resterons jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Peu m'importe le temps que cela prendra, nous reviendrons ici au Japon pour tenter de réaliser une nouvelle fois mon rêve...

- Sunako...

- Ce n'est plus seulement mon rêve maintenant, c'était et restera leur rêve, leur souhait à tous... Et je me dois de le réaliser sinon, ils ne pourront pas reposer en paix. Seishin-san, je dois le faire, plus pour moi mais pour ceux qui m'étais chère, pour ma famille... Aidez-moi, je vous en prie...

- Bien sûr Sunako, je t'aiderais du mieux que je puisse à réaliser _notre_ rêve. Après tout, j'ai promis à Tatsumi de te protéger.

- Seishin-san... Merci.»

J'eus un petit sourire pour Sunako. Elle n'avait pas abandonné son rêve, elle allait simplement le préparer encore plus minutieusement que le précédent. N'apprenons-nous pas de nos erreurs après tout ?

C'était donc décidé, en ce début de soirée du 16 Septembre de l'année 1992, nous avions fait notre choix. Partir et fuir notre pays pour y revenir plus fort et bien mieux préparer...


End file.
